No Time Like the Present
by Azrael the Undertaker
Summary: Tom Riddle's best friend died in front of his eyes, and he was never the same after. Years later, Harry Potter wakes up not quite himself. Reincarnation. Dark, perhaps slightly evil Harry. Rating may change.


Title: No Time Like the Present

Summary: Tom Riddle's best friend died in front of his eyes, and he was never the same after. Years later, Harry Potter wakes up not quite himself. Reincarnation. Dark, perhaps slightly evil Harry.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Rowling. Stop rubbing it in my face.

:.:

"Talking."

_'Thinking.'_

_: Parseltongue. :_

:.:

Major Characters:

Tom Riddle: Second Year, Slytherin

Abraxas Malfoy: Fifth Year, Slytherin

Theodore Nott: Second Year, Slytherin

Gregory Lestrange: Second Year, Slytherin

Jonathan Avery: Second Year, Slytherin

Robert Parkinson: Second Year, Slytherin

_ Note: Avery Sr., Lestrange Sr., Rosier Sr., and Mulciber Sr. (all without known first or middle names) were all confirmed to have been born 1926 and are in both Tom's year and House. Slytherin: for the dunderheads out there who somehow do not know. All, along with Abraxas Malfoy and Alphard Black, were suspected to have been in Tom's 'gang,' though both Avery Sr. and Lestrange Sr. were confirmed. I gave them all names (the unnamed ones, anyway), so they're not actual characters in the books, though they did exist._

:.:

:.:

"Hurry _up_, Abraxas!"

"Yes, yes. Be patient, Tom! The train isn't going anywhere. We still have twenty minutes."

"Abraxas!" Tom whined, tugging on the older boy's sleeve. "I want to find a compartment. You _know_ how fast the seats fill up!"

The blonde sighed dramatically, walking even slower. "I know, but I'm suddenly so very tired…"

"Ugh!" Tom growled, stomping off. "Whatever. You're so fat that you're only dragging me down, anyway!"

"What!" Abraxas squawked, catching up easily. "I am not fat!"

"Whatever, chubs." Tom muttered.

"I'm not!"

"You know," A smooth voice drawled. "All of that adamant protesting makes me think that you're trying to cover something up. Guilty much?"

"I'd say so."

Tom peered around Abraxas' taller form, smiling brightly. Theodore 'call me Theo' Nott waved back casually, arm around a reluctant Jonathan Avery's shoulders, who grunted and waved at Tom before dislodging the offending limb.

"How was your summer, Tom?" Theo asked, glancing curiously at Abraxas, whose fingers twitched as if searching to strangle something.

"It was okay." Tom muttered, suddenly not really wanting to talk. "Nothing new."

"Oh?" John murmured. He gripped Tom's chin firmly but gently, tilting his head to the side. His eyes narrowed on the fading bruise that marred the pale jaw.

"Can we just go inside?" Tom pleaded, looking at the train.

John glared slightly at the change in subject, but nodded anyway.

"Come here, little one." Abraxas murmured, guiding Tom onto the train and shooting Theo and John a warning look when he was sure that Tom wouldn't see.

Almost all of the compartments were packed full of rowdy students catching up after a summer of being apart. Some of them weren't too full, but they were almost empty otherwise for a reason. No one else wanted to sit with the obnoxiously loud Gryffindor's, and they wouldn't be caught dead with the Cowardly Lions anyway.

"I told you we should have hurried." Tom muttered petulantly, walking past another full compartment. They were near the end of the train, and if they didn't find a compartment to sit in, they would have to stand in the hallway. Or worse, sit with the _Gryffs._

"Hey," Theo waved them over to an open compartment. "This one is mostly empty. There's one other person sitting here. Must be in the loo…"

Theo took a window seat, across from the one that was already occupied, and draped with an obviously fine quality cloak. Tom sat next to it, admiring the black acromantula silk and soft, silver furred collar. He could only imagine how much it cost…

"Well," John said, sitting next to Theo. "Whoever it is, at least they have good taste. Obviously not a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Abraxas sat on Tom's other side, opening a thick book that surely had to have been charmed lighter and promptly began reading.

"Please," Theo grumbled facetiously. "You're practically smothering me with all of this love, Abraxas. No more, I beg of you- Eeek!" He squealed, rubbing his forehead angrily where the stinging hex had hit him. "You bastard!" He shrieked. "If there is so much as a _speck_ on my beautiful wonderful gorgeous face I'll- Mmmph!"

"We get it." John mumbled, holding his hand firmly over Theo's noisy mouth. "You're perfect in every way and we are but lowly human servants."

Theo pried the hand away, smirking and turning half-mast, smoldering eyes on John.

"Oh Jonathan," He purred, pressing closer until they were inches away. John's cheeks were so cute pink! "You've finally come to terms with the fact that I am completely faultless? Perhaps we can…_enjoy_ each other's company more, now that you've seen the light."

John sputtered, though it was unsure whether in rage or mortification.

"Theodore," Abraxas growled lowly, and said boy gulped, turning slowly to face Abraxas' narrowed silver eyes.

Oh shit, what did he do this time?

"If you make _one more_ innuendo in front of Tom…" Abraxas left the threat in the air, and Theo nodded rigorously, not wanting to upset Abraxas when he was mothering over Tom. He was like a Mama Bear, protective and loving, but frightening and perfectly willing to 'de-man' anyone who so much as looked at Tom funny or made him uncomfortable. _Frightening…_

Well, Tom _did_ seem to be even more embarrassed than John somehow, and his face was such a bright red that Theo wondered if it made his dizzy, what with all the blood rushing to his head…

"Eh hem, right." Theo muttered, clearing his throat. "So Tom!" He cheered, bouncing back from his pondering. "Looking forward to second year? I bet, because I sure am. What classes are you all taking? Oh I hope Professor Barhydt gets sacked or falls off a cliff or eaten by acromantulas or-"

"Who is Professor Barhydt?" Tom asked.

Theo grumbled something that nobody heard, but couldn't be mistaken for anything other than cursing.

"The Herbology Professor." Abraxas murmured. "She is rather inept."

" 'Inept' he says!" Theo cried out. "She's a demon, I say! _A demon!_"

Tom opened his mouth to say something, before abruptly sneezing.

"Ugh…"

Abraxas sighed, bringing the boy close and wrapping his cloak around his small shoulders.

"You're too thin." He frowned, tugging Tom closer. "How you retain any body heat is forever beyond me."

"Abraxas!" Tom complained, but didn't bother to pull away. "I'm not even cold."

"Hush, little one." John chided. "Even so, we don't want you to catch a chill. Merlin knows you're a beacon to illness in your condition."

Tom huffed.

"Hey! I don't try t-"

The door slid open, and Tom's jaw seemed to have stopped working.

He had never seen eyes so green before. They were like…like the killing curse. The Avada Kedavra.

Eyes of Death.

:.:

Chapter One Complete. And stuff.

I'm trying to create a story in which Tom was a (generally) normal child once upon a time.

I'm not quite sure whether I'm going to make Dumbledore the bad guy or not, but there's (probably) not going to be much bashing. What to do, what to do?

Opinions, please? If you have any requests, I will try to work around them.

:.:


End file.
